


Dancing in the dark

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex in the Dark, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks goes to my amazing Beta wings128 for all her help and guidance.

"Jesus-Fucking-Ouch! Dude, not again!"

Sam is rudely awakened from a very entertaining dream concerning Dean and a never ending can of Cool Whip by the man himself shouting and stumbling around in their bedroom at stupid 'o' clock in the morning.

"Bastard ass-ing thing. How many times are we gonna have to...Sammy wake your useless butt up!"

"Wha...Dean?"

It takes the younger Winchester a few seconds to orientate himself. After he's sure his eyes are actually open and he can't pinpoint Dean in the dark he realises the bunker's security system must have glitched again, "We have got to get this fixed."

"Ya think!"

Sam hears Dean turn towards the bed and run smack into the side of their dresser. That's gonna leave a mark, "Dude, you okay?"

The string of expletives Dean lets loose would have a sailor blushing, "Wankingfuckingassholingtossingcuntingfuck. Do I sound okay?"

Sam gnaws the inside of his cheek to stifle the chuckle forcing it's way up his throat and pats the covers either side of himself, "Remind me to buy candles next time we hit the stop 'n' go."

Dean's determined to get to Sam just so he can smack up back of his stupid head, "Thank you Mister Obvious. I swear if I could see you I'd plant a toe up your ass."

"No need to be a little bitch about it Dean," Sam hears Dean limping across the room towards him and swings his feet over the edge of the bed, "You got your phone on you?"

Dean finally finds the edge of their mattress and Sam's knees in the dark and flings himself down on the bed, "Yeah, course, let me just pull it out my ass. No, numb nuts. I was taking a leak when the lights shorted out."

Sam really wants to know if Dean's now got a damp foot and the image of him shaking himself off in the dark has Sam clutching his sides, "Did you...did you..."

Dean spiders his fingers across the bed until his hand butts up against Sam's leg and thwacks his brother on the thigh, "Don't even ask!"

Sam grabs hold of Dean's outstretched arm and leans forward as far as he can over the edge of the bed, "Hang on, grab my arm, I'm going hunting," not sure how far away from the floor his nose is, Sam gropes around for his clothes.

Fingers landing on soft cloth, Sam prays the shorts he's shimmying into are his own.

As much as he loves getting inside Dean's underwear, the last thing on the planet he wants to do is wear them. Dean's idea of clothing hygiene is either don't wear anything under his jeans, which Sam can happily get on board with, or turn his shorts inside out...twice. He'd hoped Dean would've grown out of the 'sniff' test by now, but apparently some bad habits just can't be broken.

Sam stretches a foot out as far as he can and toes the carpet next to the bed, "Yahtzee!"

Curling his toes round the waistband, Sam drags his jeans towards the bed and flings them up over the edge, smacking Dean straight in the face.

Dean nearly flies off the end of the bed as he's hit square in the jaw with Sam's oversized trousers, "Dude, watch it! Anyone ever tell you that 'Finger-Toes' are creepy."

Ignoring his brother's mumbled complaints, Sam fumbles around in the pockets until his fingers brush against his iPhone. Pulling the phone out and clicking the screen, Sam aims it in Dean's general direction.

Soft blue light illuminates Dean's face and Sam has to stick his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing, "You look like a naked disgruntled gnome!"

Dean turns his head slowly and gives Sam his best impression of an angry werewolf but the affect is somewhat ruined by being butt naked, "One day Sammy I'm gonna throw you over my knee and spank your ass."

Sam chuckles and lays the phone screen side up between them before hooking his feet in the legs of his jeans.

Dean starts scanning Sam's side of the bed for his own jeans, "What time is it?"

Bottom half dressed, Sam doesn't see Dean's jeans anywhere so clambers back across the bed to Dean's side and spots them hanging off his nightstand, "You have got to stop leaving your clothes where they land. Little after 3am apparently."

"Perfect. First full night's sleep we get in weeks and we end up fucking about in the dark."

Shaking his head, Sam throws the jeans at his brother, "Here, stop whining and get dressed. I thought you liked fucking about in the dark..." and watches as they land neatly on Dean's head, "Sorry..."

Dean snarls, stands and starts poking his legs into his jeans and jumping up and down on the spot, "I'll give you sorry."

Sam waits for Dean to finally be dressed before standing and waggling his fingers at his brother, "Come on Mr Grumpy. Let's get this sorted and you can go back to your beauty sleep, I'm sure you need more of it than me."

Dean reaches out to smack Sam's ass but Sam sidesteps and almost forces Dean over the end of the bed. "Cheeky bastard. Can still run rings round you."

Sam slots his fingers through Dean's, grabs the phone off the bed and heads towards the corridor, "Whatever helps you sleep old man."

Dean lets the taller man lead him out into the hallway and idly wonders if the bunker's air support systems have auxiliary power. He's too busy thinking up ways of proving he could still take Sam to notice Sam stumbling against the stairs.

Running a hand along the banister, Sam makes the mistake of looking at his phone screen to see how much battery power it has left and finds himself momentarily blinded.

White spots dancing across his vision, Sam shoves a foot out without thinking and completely misses the next step. Dean bumps against Sam's back and they both tumble down the spiral staircase, landing in a uncoordinated heap at the bottom.

Struggling against Sam's bulk and dislodging a knee from his back, Dean rolls over and wallops Sam on the shoulder, "You're such a genius sometimes it hurts, physically hurts."

Sam can't see where his phone's skittered off to and there's no telltale light coming from any where on the floor so figures the battery must has clicked out when it hit the deck, "If you didn't weigh quite so much...Phone's gone."

Dean jabs a heel into Sam's shin and huffs up onto his hands, "This is my ideal fighting weight douche bag, and like I said, genius! Now what we gonna do!"

Sam shuffles onto his knees and waves his arms around himself, smacking Dean in the back.

Dean bats his hands in Sam's general direction and comes into contact with his brother's shoulders. Using Sam as a lever he hauls himself to his feet, "Stay still."

"I'm not a bloody climbing frame Dean," Sam clasps Dean's ankles and walks his way up his brother's body.

Both upright and both as blind as each other, they link fingers again and start toeing their way across the room.

Sam crunches his foot against a solid mass he thinks is the control console for the archives and curses under his breath, "Shit, I think I just broke my toe."

Dean's laughing loudly when he walks into the researchers table in the middle of the room, "Oomph, ouch!"

Sam flexes his toes, winces then chuckles, "Serves you right for laughing."

Between the pair of them they manage to make it over to the inner doors of the bunker, "What brain trust came up with a concrete box with only one door and no backup lighting?"

Sam palms the wall next to the door for the light switch, knowing it's useless but not wanting to stumble around in the dark for no reason, "No idea Dean, but we'll have to have a word with Kev. There's no way we're doing this again."

Dean can feel Sam's bare shoulders against his back and is suddenly less concerned about the lack of visibility, "Sammy..."

Sam's still uselessly flicking the light switch, "Yes Dean..."

Dean reaches behind himself, wraps his fingers round Sam's waist and turns into his brother's back, "You know we could always...."

Sam shakes his head and grins, "You ever think with anything other than your little brain?"

Dean digs his fingers in and turns Sam in his arms, "As a general rule, no."

Sam's shoulder blades come into contact with the cold steal of the door and he hisses and arches towards Dean who's now got a knee between his legs and is fumbling around for the button on his brother's jeans.

Dean feels the button pop and hooks two fingers either side of the waistband, sliding both trousers and shorts down far enough to expose Sam's ass, "Come on Sammy, don't pretend you don't love it when I jump your bones."

The lack of light and Dean's expert hands are pushing Sam's other senses into overdrive, "Not complaining..."

Dean shoves his own jeans down and pushes them away with a foot. He can't see a damn thing but he can feel Sam's cock twitching against the top of his thigh and hot breath whispering against his throat, "Always wondered what blindfolded sex would feel like."

Sam gives up trying to be sensible and reaches forward. Finding Dean's arms braced below his shoulders, Sam runs fingertips along cool skin until he can cup Dean's face in his hands. Leaning down, misjudging where Dean's lips are, Sam manages to catch the corner of his brother's mouth with his tongue, "Would've thought...Jesus, would have thought you'd already tried that."

Dean nuzzles into Sam's neck and starts nipping at his brother's collarbone, "Never trusted anyone enough."

Sam's struck by a warmth spreading through his chest "But you'd...with me?"

Dean smiles against Sam's throat and nods before hollowing his cheeks and sucking on his little brother's pulse point.

Sam's legs shake round Dean's thigh and his cock throbs against the shorter man's ribs, "Christ..." not being able to see his brother's face but knowing he'll have his eyes closed in a mixture of pleasure and concentration is making Sam's heart rate sky rocket.

Focusing on the texture of Sam's skin beneath his tongue, Dean hooks a foot in the crotch of the jeans still preventing him from feeling all of Sam and pushes them to the floor.

Sam wiggles his feet free and wraps a leg round Dean's hip. Dean's skin is warm and slightly rough against the crease of Sam's knee.

Dean shimmies down Sam's body, using his hands to walk along Sam's skin until he feels his knees hit the floor. Running his palms up Sam's thighs, Dean feels his way until he has one hand wrapped round the base of Sam's cock and the other cupping his brother's balls, "Brace yourself Sammy."

Dean's breath makes the skin of Sam's shaft tighten and his balls tingle against Dean's palm, "Fuck, tell me again why we haven't...haven't done this before."

Dean doesn't answer, too busy noticing the little imperfections in Sam's skin. He's got a raised bump where he scratched himself when he had chickenpox as a kid. It feels alien against Dean's fingers but if he had to walk around blind folded for the rest of his life, he'd know Sam's cock the second he laid hands or tongue on that little lump.

There's a scar on Sam's thigh. It's not a visible one, because Dean knows all of Sam's scars off by heart, having felt personal responsibility for each any every one that mars his baby boy's perfect body. But this one is only an inch long and so fine Dean can only run a fingernail along it.

Sam's got his fist clamped round the door handle and a palm flat against the door to keep from sliding to the floor. Dean's slow unseen exploration of his body is making his legs quake and his breath come in short sharp bursts.

Having Dean pay this much attention to him, even if he can't see Sam's face and the reactions playing out over his features, is making Sam not only hotter than hell but slightly uncomfortable.

Sam's used to being the centre of any room. Not because he's an attention whore but because he's a head taller than most people. He's learned over the years to ignore the stares and snickers but having Dean between his thighs, hands mapping every inch of his body, despite the darkness enveloping them, Sam feels more on show than he ever has.

Sam's only warning is the feel of Dean's breath whispering down the side of his shaft before he's engulfed in Dean's warm slick mouth, he almost rips a nail from it's bed, scraping it against the unforgiving metal of the door, "Fuck!"

Finally Dean leans forward and slurps his tongue round the head of Sam's cock, slowly sliding the hand cradling Sam's balls along the smooth skin behind and up underneath an ass cheek to keep his baby brother on his feet.

Sam's head slams back into the door sending a booming echo around the pitch black room and Dean smiles round the twitching cock nestled snug and full in his throat. Humming to himself, remembering what that does to his little brother's brain cells. Dean starts up a steady rhythm, forcing his mouth to take the full length of Sam, burying his nose in thick curls. He inhales Sam's unique scent into his lungs and enjoys the way his head swims with it.

Sam's never really noticed before but Dean has a twisted tooth. Right at the back of his jaw. It's got a snag on it that is dangerous and thrilling all at once. Every time the head of his cock scrapes across that tooth his legs almost give out, "Dean fuck, you gotta stop..."

Smirking, letting Sam's engorged and saliva slicked cock drop from his lips, Dean crawls back up Sam's body until he's nose to ear. Letting his lips brush against Sam's sensitive lobe he uses his huskiest tone knowing that it will turn Sam's insides to jelly. "Come here often Sammy?"

Sam steadies himself against Dean's chest and scrapes his nails through his brother's short hair, "I have a feeling I'm about to..."

"Damn straight!" Dean leans slightly sideways, scrapes his nails up Sam's long leg until he's gripping the crease of Sam's knee and pulls it up flush against his hip, "We haven't got anything..."

Sam's so hard and so far passed caring that Dean could fuck him with a rickety bedpost and he doesn't think he'd mind, "Not like we've never..."

Sam curls his ankle round Dean's back, using Dean's hip as leverage, and grinds his cock into his brother's stomach, "Please..."

Slipping a hand round Sam's other hip, Dean gently pulls him forward far enough to be able to comfortably press two fingers against Sam's hole. Withdrawing his hand, palming Sam's cock until he's covered in pre-come, Dean reaches between Sam's legs and drags his thumb against Sam's twitching ass.

Sam can't see Dean's face but he knows that it will be completely devoid of all other thoughts and emotions bar that of what they are doing. Sam loves the look Dean gets just before he buries himself inside. It's almost reverent, as if he is worshipping the only way he knows how. It never fails to make Sam feel loved, even though that's not something Dean likes to say too often for fear the words may lose their meaning.

Rotating the pad of his thumb against Sam's tight muscles, Dean notes the hitch in Sam's breathing, the way his cock practically bounces against Dean's belly and how long Sam's nails have gotten as he digs them into Dean's shoulders.

Knowing he can't avoid it but loath to hurt his baby brother, Dean doesn't give him any warning, doesn't ask him if he's ready, just forces his thumb inside Sam. He's rewarded with a hot spurt of pre-come sliding across the muscles of his stomach and Sam baring down on his hand, "That's it, easy..."

Sam bites down so hard on his lip that he tastes the metallic tang of his own blood, "De...Dean..."

Despite Dean's own need, he takes it slow, working his thumb, twisting it from knuckle to tip until he can easily fit a finger in along side. Working his digits until Sam's squirming against him, Dean manages to slot a second finger inside and starts to widen Sam as carefully as he can, "Nearly there baby boy."

Sam's body automatically follows Dean's hand as it retreats from his body and Dean has to forcibly shunt him back into position, "Steady."

Sam doesn't have a single firing neuron left that isn't focused on the feel of Dean's cock pressing at his hole, "Please," Sam presses down, easing the way for his brother until they both hiss and exhale loudly. The tip of Dean's cock is snug inside Sam. He isn't moving and he isn't talking and it's driving Sam crazy, "Dean...come on I need..."

Dean presses his broad chest against Sam, "Patience Sammy," slotting a hand beneath Sam's shoulder, Dean flattens his palm against the door and starts to rock his hips.

Sam's breathing is so shallow he thinks he may pass out. It's taking great effort to not just fuck himself on Dean's cock, but something tells him his big brother is really enjoying the lack of distraction and light. The tiny ridges in the skin of Dean's cock are rippling along Sam's muscles as he pushes up and inside and Sam's skin breaks out in goose bumps, forcing the tiny hairs all over his body to stand on end, "Fuck Dean, so good."

Dean angles himself just so, managing to hit Sam's sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock and grind against Sam's hard aching shaft all at the same time, eliciting some fabulous jerks and twitches from the man in his arms. Dean captures Sam's lips with his own and sweeps his tongue inside his hot wet mouth.

Sam feels his tongue being sucked from his mouth and nearly loses his footing when Dean clamps down on the tip with his teeth, "Nrgghh, fucking hell. You trying to kill me?"

Dean chuckles and switches up his speed and tempo and until Sam's whole body is vibrating around him, "Possibly."

Sam pants against Dean's lips and grins back, "Good way to....oh god, good way to go."

No longer capable of anything other than answering thrusts, Dean grunts with the effort of not pounding Sam straight through the door, "Close Sammy, I'm so close."

Sam doesn't need Dean to tell him how close he is, he can feel the cock buried inside him jumping and throbbing. Twisting his hips, hissing when Dean's chest almost crushes his cock, Sam claws at Dean's back as he feels his orgasm pressing against the base of his spine.

There's no coordination whatsoever now.

Sam is sliding himself the full length of Dean and Dean is barely keeping time, erratic thrusts and whispered pleas are the only discernable things in the dark.

"Big brother I'm gonna....Christ!"

Sam's body goes rigid before Dean feels hot sticky come plastering his stomach and chest and his balls tighten as Sam's body squeezes him from base to tip.

His own orgasm rips through him like a blade cleaving him in two. Mind and body separated by layers upon layers of sensation until the only thing in his whole universe is the way Sam's body is pulsing round him, dragging the last dregs of coherency from his used and abused brain, "Fuck...right there...with you little brother!"

Sam and Dean let the darkness swallow their heaving breaths, no need to speak.

Dean's about to let Sam's leg drop to the floor when he hears a clunk and feels the door being pulled backwards.

Blinding light pierces the blackness surrounding them and they find themselves in a tangled heap at Kevin's feet.

Attempting to cover his own modesty as well as his baby brother's, Dean looks up and snarls at a very embarrassed, very red Kevin Tran, "Shut the fucking door!"


End file.
